The present invention relates to a hitch structure for semi-mounted implements and more specifically relates to a hitch structure for mounting a mower to the front of a vehicle.
One type of semi-mounted implement which exemplifies the type with which the present invention is suited for use in front-mounted rotary mowers. Specifically, these mowers normally include a blade housing which when in a working position has its forward or leading end supported by one or more wheels and has its rearward or trailing end supported by a vehicle through means of a hitch structure carried by the vehicle. When a mower of this type is detached from the vehicle, the trailing portion of the blade housing rests on the ground. Then to hook up or reattach the mower to the vehicle, it is necessary with the known hitch structures for the operator to lift and manipulate the housing so as to align the mounting holes. The weight that has to be lifted, in the case of larger mowers, is considerable and makes the task very difficult for one man to do.